Complicated Love
by BooTheUnicorn
Summary: Cat has always been the baby of the group. When she appears at the school with big news: "I got a record deal!" she has to leave the school. A year later when Beck wins tickets and backstage passes to a concert, is romance in the air? *Bat* Not a 1-shot
1. Leaving

**Victorious ~ Bat**

**Chapter 1 - Leaving**

**By ConnieCee**

**Hey, guys, another attempt at a slightly different Bat story. Not much else to say except enjoy, and R&R :)**

**Oh, and please note I do NOT own Victorious and any companies mentioned, thanks :)**

'So then I said…no way, is that Cat?' Tori gaped.

'What? Since when does Cat have anything to do with this?' Beck laughed a little bit, then turned to see what Tori was pointing at.

'Is that a Porsche?' Andre exclaimed.

Jade pressed her lips together, and simply shrugged. 'Who cares.'

Cat effortlessly parked the car in a space, then hopped out. 'Hi, guys!'

'Cat! Since when have you had your license?' Tori stared enviously at the tiny redhead, who was beaming, obviously very happy.

'Yeah, and since when can you _afford _a _Porsche_?' Jade chimed in.

Cat's smile faltered, but it reappeared as quick as it had gone. 'I have exciting news!' She smiled, but stood still and didn't say anything else.

'Well?'

'Oh right. Well, see that time I sang _Put Your Hearts Up_ at the club Sunny Rain?' she continued quickly. 'Somebody must have videoed it, right? Because it was on the internet, and I never knew! Just like the Diddly Bops! So this record producer guy saw it, kay? And he was so impressed he did everything he could to get my phone number, and last Friday after school he phoned me! He met up with me and gave me a million dollar record contract. Yesterday I recorded my first song! It was so exciting! I got my first paycheque, you know, just as a bonus to keep me going or whatever, and I bought this!' She pointed at the canary-yellow Porsche.

Everyone was speechless. Tori spoke first.

'And the license?' she prompted, obviously curious how the redhead got her license at such short notice.

'I've told you before. Three weeks ago!' Cat said with a hurt look. 'I began my lessons. When I got my Porsche, Daddy convinced the instructor man to give me my official test.'

'So…you…got a record contract.' Andre was still struggling to process it through his mind. 'That's great news, Cat!'

'I am so excited!' she said joyfully.

'Will you still come to Hollywood Arts?' Beck asked, as Jade looked at him as if to say "Why do you care?"

Cat was silent. 'No. Well, I'm recording an album just now, and if that picks up, I'll be leaving Hollywood Arts. And if not…' she shrugged. 'I'll be staying here.'

After this announcement, Jade dragged Beck away to talk in private.

'What is it?' Beck sighed, but he had a feeling he knew what was coming.

'Why do _you_ care if Cat stays at Hollywood Arts or not?' she demanded.

'Jade, Cat is my friend. Of course I'll care.' He sighed again.

'Oh, but you want her to be more than friends?' Jade snapped. 'Don't bother denying it, I know you do!'

'You are overreacting!' Beck exclaimed.

'You're not denying it.' Jade said through gritted teeth.

'I…I do not want to be more than friends with Cat!' Beck said. 'Are you happy now?'

'No. You hesitated.' Jade noticed. 'Beck, you tell me the truth. Now.'

'JADE! Listen to me. I. Do. Not. Like. Cat.' Beck exclaimed.

They heard a tiny squeak behind them, and turned around – Cat was standing, reasonably far away, but close enough to hear.

'In that way!' Beck yelled. 'I do not like Cat. In that way! Cat! Don't…ugh.'

He started to run after her.

'See?' Jade shouted. 'You would rather comfort her than fight to keep our relationship together. Well, you know what, go and comfort her. But if you do, we are _through_.'

Beck took a deep breath.

'I love you, Jade, I do. But if you keep up these stupid jealousy rants, saying I like people more than friends, I don't know if we can stay together.' He told her. She gasped. She had expected him to stay. 'So I guess we're done.'

And he ran after Cat.

Cat began recording her album every day after school, and spent the weekend recording, too. Her friends rarely saw her, except school.

Her album consisted of:

_Star_

_Friends_

_Away We Go_

_I'll Miss You_

_First_

_Moonlight_

She was so excited, she had finished recording by the first week, and had learnt it by heart by the second. At the end of the second week, the album was ready to be released. It had been advertised all over the radio and in magazines. Cat hoped it would pick up.

It did. On its release day, it sold 2 million copies. By the end of the week, it was up to 12 million.

On Cat's last day of Hollywood Arts, everyone was sniffling. Tori was actually crying, as were Andre and Robbie. Beck didn't cry, although he was certainly fighting back tears. Throughout the day, Jade's expression stayed stony, but at the last minute she burst into tears, and gave Cat a tight hug.

'KIT, yeah?' she sniffed.

'Keep in touch? Of course!' Cat giggled, wiping her eyes.

She hugged everyone, including Beck, who clung onto her, tight.

'Cat?' he whispered.

'Yes?'

'Don't forget me, all right?' he murmured. 'Remember that…that I've always love you.'

Cat pulled back slightly, frowning.

'What?' she began to say, but Tori pulled her away for another hug, and before she could get back to Beck, she had to go.

'Goodbye, Hollywood Arts!' she shouted, before climbing into her car. 'I'll never forget you…'


	2. Winning

**Victorious ~ Bat**

**Chapter 2 - Winning**

**By ConnieCee**

**Hello :) Keep reviewing; they're making me happy :)**

**Oh, and please note I do NOT own Victorious, or any companies mentioned, thanks :)**

'OK, I was thinking…Caterina! Listen!' the record producer snapped.

'I'm sorry! I'm just…thinking.' Cat answered quickly.

'Of what?' the record producer, whose name was Martin, asked.

'A boy.' Cat giggled.

'Well, tough.' Martin said harshly. 'You're going to be moving around a lot. No time for boys, or friends.'

Cat's smile immediately vanished. 'Oh.'

'Look, Caterina, I know you'll be missing all your friends, but this is a huge opportunity, right? Maybe once your career has taken off, you could meet up, yeah?' Martin softened.

'How long will that be?' Cat sighed. She couldn't stop thinking of Beck, and what he had said. _Why didn't I speak to him before I left_? She thought angrily.

While Martin went on about albums, awards, singles, while Cat snuck a peek at her phone. She had Beck's number. Her finger lingered over the green "call" button, but Martin sharply shouted, making her jump.

'Are you _listening_?' He shouted. 'Caterina, if you are serious about having a singing career, you'll need to pay attention.'

'I'm sorry!' Cat said sadly. 'And please call me Cat.'

'Well, Cat.' Martin took a deep breath. 'We're here. Come on, time to record your next album!'

**_1 Year Later_**

Beck was working on Robbie's broken car with him on his driveway. Well, Robbie was listening to the radio and watching Beck while he worked, but he didn't mind.

Beck was under the hood when Robbie suddenly shouted,

'Beck! BECK, listen!' causing Beck to hit his head off the hood.

'Ouch! Robbie, what is it?' he groaned.

'Ssh, just listen!'

'_Do you love Cat Valentine? If so, grab your phone and text to 12345 the answer to: What were the six songs on Cat's first album? along with your name, number and address to win 4 free tickets AND backstage passes to Cat's 1 year anniversary concert. That is, What were the six songs on Cat's first album? to 12345, along with your name, number and address. Send it by noon, and the winner will be revealed at 1._

'That's our Cat!' Robbie exclaimed.

'I know.' Beck sighed wistfully.

'Quick! What are the songs?' Robbie fumbled with his phone. 'We have to win this!' He never quite got over his crush on Cat.

'What? You're actually entering that thing?' Beck rolled his eyes.

'Well…yeah! Now hurry, tell me the answers!'

'No way. Figure it out yourself.' Beck said irritably

He was about to go back to work on the car, when he looked at his phone. Should he? Just for the hell of it?

'Well, why not?' he told himself, reaching for it.

He knew all her songs. Well, the song names. He acted like he didn't really care, but he had every single CD she had ever made back at his RV, and he was ready to be one of the first to own her upcoming movie DVD.

He entered the number in, then typed:

"Star

Friends

Away We Go

I'll Miss You

First

Moonlight

Beck Oliver"

And his phone number and his address. Then he clicked send. It would probably rack up a large phone bill but he really couldn't care less.

He glanced at the time: 11:15. 1 hour and a half until the winner was revealed.

Robbie was still puzzling over names.

'I'll just look it up on the internet.' He decided.

Beck sighed, and got back to the car.

At 1, Beck actually found himself excited. If he and Robbie had bothered at the time to keep in touch with the bouncy redhead, they could probably be able to get tickets and backstage passes whenever they wanted!

Well, Beck wanted to call Cat, he really did – but she obviously didn't like him back, otherwise she would have said so on her last day, so he never called her. He thought it would be too awkward. Robbie was too shy to call her, since she was a big star and he was a big nobody – this was Andre's reason too. Jade and Tori kept in touch, but Beck and Robbie no longer spoke to them since they had graduated.

'And the winner is…BECK OLIVER!' the mention of his name snapped Beck right out of his daydreams.

'Beck! You won!' Robbie said in astonishment! When did you even enter?'

'I…I decided why not?' Beck stuttered, still shocked.

'Who are you going to take?' Robbie hinted.

'Me, you, Andre…maybe Tori and Jade?' Beck offered.

'YES! I'M GOING TO SEE CAAAAT!' Robbie screamed excitedly, running into his house to tell his parents and Rex.

Beck rolled his eyes, when his phone beeped. He glanced down – a text.

'_You have won 4 tickets and backstage passes to see Cat Valentine. These tickets have already been sent away to your house. They will arrive tomorrow. The concert date is 14__th__ June.'_

1 month exactly from then. He found himself quite excited.

His phone beeped again. This time it was a call. There was no Caller ID, so Beck cautiously answered.

'Hello?' he said.

'Hi, Beck. I hear you won the contest.' A familiar, soft voice said.

'Who is this?' he said slowly, just to make sure.

'It's me!' the voice giggled. 'Cat.'


	3. Inviting

**Victorious ~ Bat**

**Chapter 3 – Inviting**

**By ConnieCee**

**I'm glad everyone likes it so far :) Keep on reviewing, and subscribing! Thank you to everyone who has :D Much longer episode than usual for you here…sorry if it's a little long-winded.**

**Digidestend Angel: Sorry, it was an accident :)**

**Oh, and please note I do NOT own Victorious or any companies mentioned, thanks :)**

'C…Cat!' Beck stammered.

She laughed that beautiful tingly laugh that Beck had never forgotten. 'That's me!'

'Why…I can't believe it's you!' Beck exclaimed. 'I haven't seen you for just under a year!'

'You've seen me on TV.' Cat said shyly. 'I hope.'

Beck chuckled. 'You know what I mean!'

'So what are you doing now?' Cat asked. 'Like jobs?'

'Oh. Well. Just the odd jobs. I'm helping Robbie fix his car.' Beck shrugged. 'He says he's going to pay me, but I'm not taking it.'

'Robbie! Are you taking him to the concert?' Cat asked joyfully.

'Eh…yeah. And Andre.' Beck said. 'But then there's only 1 ticket left, and we're not sure if we should get Tori or Jade or if you would be…'

'Yes.' Cat interrupted. 'As usual, I'm in Hollywood, so they automatically get tickets and backstage passes for free.'

'Heh. OK.' Beck said.

'So you, Robbie, Andre…and maybe your girlfriend?'

'Nope, I'm currently living the single life.' Beck sighed.

'Same!' Cat squealed, almost flirtatiously.

'You're…single?' Beck blinked. 'But I thought you and that Toby Elliot guy were dating.'

'Oh, no!' Cat giggled. 'That's just for _publicity_. We're not really dating – just in public! He's really just a friend.'

Beck smiled, relieved.

'So…back to the concert. Who else, if you're inviting Tori and Jade?'

'Oh! Invite Sikowitz!' Cat begged.

'Our old _teacher_?' Beck asked incredulously. 'Well…if you're sure, I'll call him. And Andre.'

'Phone me once you've asked them.' Cat ordered. 'Just phone this number.'

'Yes, ma'am.' Beck saluted.

'Are you saluting? I know you are, Beck!' Cat laughed.

'Sorry!' Beck laughed, too. 'Right, I got to go.'

'Wait! Before you go, Beck, I…I missed you.' Cat admitted. 'A lot. You have no idea how pleased I was you won.'

'Oh, I think I know.' Beck said, pleased. 'I missed you too, Cat.'

'Did you really mean what you said…on that last day?' she asked carefully.

'Of course. Still do.' Beck chuckled. 'OK, bye, Cat! See you soon!'

'Bye!'

And the call disconnected.

Beck began working again, thinking hard. Robbie appeared with some lemonade. He offered a glass to Beck, then began sipping his own.

'Who was that on the phone?' he asked, gulping down the drink.

'Cat.'

Robbie almost spat out his drink.

'WHAT? And you never let me speak to her!'

'I'm sorry! I've to phone her back, once I've told Andre and Sikowitz about the concert.' Beck put his hands up in surrender.

'You'd better let me talk to her then.' Robbie smiled. 'Hey, how are you going to tell them? You've still got Andre's number, although he may have changed it, and you've never had Sikowitz's!'

'Andre still lives at the same house.' Beck said. 'And Sikowitz still works at Hollywood Arts!'

'Come on!' Robbie jumped up. 'Hurry and finish the car so we can go and tell them!'

'Robbie, we have 1 month. Relax.' Beck rolled his eyes, and got back to work on the car.

The car took them a week to finish, and once it was finished, Robbie wanted to go and impress some girls.

'Robbie, what about the concert?' Beck sighed.

'As you said, we still have 1 month!' Robbie grinned, jumping in the car and reversing out.

Beck sighed. 'Hey! Wait! I need you to drive me home!'

The next day, they drove to Andre's house.

He answered the door, obviously very flustered and busy. Beck and Robbie hadn't seen him since Hollywood Arts. Despite only a year since seeing him, he looked much, much older, with a few worry lines.

'Beck! Robbie!' he stared at them, astonished, as if they had 4 heads. 'What are you guys doing here?'

'Uh…I won a concert.' Beck said. 'Cat's 1-year concert. 4 tickets. You, me, Robbie and Sikowitz. Cat's already inviting Tori and Jade.'

The way Andre looked at them was as if they had 4 heads and 9 arms. 'WHAT you talking about, Beck? Our Cat? Valentine?'

'Yep.'

Andre looked bewildered, but invited them inside. 'Sorry it's a little…messy. I'm babysitting for my mate. This is her kid, Marty.'

There was a little girl of about 5 or 6, wild blonde corkscrew curls and little pink cheeks, running around the house in a purple t-shirt that seemed way too big for her, a skirt and sandals.

'_Marty_?' Robbie repeated. 'But that's a boy's name.'

'I am NOT A BOY!' the girl, Marty, yelled at him, pointing an accusing finger at him, before taking off again.

'It's short for Martina.' Andre sighed.

'Where are your parents?' Beck asked.

'New York, for their 10th wedding anniversary.' Andre answered. 'It's hell in here. She's trashed the entire house! She stole my t-shirt! Look, I desperately need the bathroom, can you watch her for a few minutes?'

'Yeah, sure.' Beck said, as Andre ran down a hallway and vanished from sight.

They properly looked at the room. It was completely trashed – chairs were upside down, plants were knocked over, there were strange stains on the carpet and ceiling and walls, some carpet had been pulled off, there was toys all over the place, food all over the place, the TV had been knocked off the cabinet…it was endless.

'Where did that Marty go?' Robbie asked, looking around the trashed house.

'BOO!' she screeched, jumping out at Beck and clinging onto his back like a monkey.

'Whoa!' he stumbled, nearly falling over.

'I like you.' she swung round to his front. 'You're handsome!' she poked his nose before diving for the ceiling fan.

'No, wait!' Beck tried to grab her legs. She closely fell off the fan, but Robbie made a dive and caught her.

She squirmed in Robbie's arms, but he had a tight grip and she was stuck.

'Wow. I never want to have kids.' He groaned.

'Let GO of me!' Martina screamed, savagely poking at his face. She poked his eyes, and he dropped her. She set off, screaming again.

Beck lost it. 'MARTINA JONES, IF YOU DO NOT SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET, I AM TELLING ANDRE WHO WILL PHONE YOUR MOMMY AND TELLING HER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!' he roared. Marty's eyes widened, and she sat down at the red loveseat.

'Sorry.' She said meekly.

Robbie looked taken aback by his outburst.

'Wow.' He said. 'You'd be good with kids.'

Beck found himself feeling pleased at this.

Andre reappeared, and looked surprised to see the cheeky 6-year old sitting on the couch, behaving for once.

'Martina, go play with your dollies in your room.' He ordered, slumping on the couch. She ran away quickly. 'Man, my parents are gonna KILL me! Look at this place!' He looked up at his old high school friends. 'So this concert…'

'Yeah! Cat's 1 year anniversary concert. I won tickets and backstage passes.' Beck explained. '4. Cat was already inviting Tori and Jade, so I was inviting you, Robbie and Sikowitz.'

Andre's eyes widened. He looked shell-shocked. 'Lil Red?'

'Yep.' Beck nodded.

'When is it?'

'Just under a month from today. June 14th.'

'Oh man.' Andre groaned. 'I'll come – if I'm alive.'

'What do you mean?' Robbie asked.

'Look at this place!' Andre gestured. 'My parents will ground me for months!'

'Your parents still _ground _you?' Robbie smirked. 'Andre, you're 18!'

'Yeah, so? I still live in their house.' Andre sighed. 'That's where your RV was a great idea, Beck. Ugh. What am I going to do?'

'Start to clean up.' Robbie suggested.

'This could take weeks!' Andre exclaimed. 'My parents are coming back tomorrow!'

'Come on, let's get started.' Beck stood up.

They helped as much as they could, but by 5, the house still looked horrific.

'Thanks, guys, for the help.' Andre stood and stretched. 'It isn't fair for you to help anymore. Besides, you have to go get Sikowitz.'

'He'll have left the school by now.' Beck shook his head. 'Are you sure, man?'

Andre nodded.

'Hey, shouldn't you go and check Martina?' Robbie asked.

'Oh, crap!' Andre stood and ran to the spare room. He groaned, and reappeared, with a wriggling Marty in his arms. 'Look, you guys go. Thanks for the help.'

Beck grimaced, nodded and backed out the door.

'I'll phone you tomorrow to tell you what my parents have said.' Andre called.

'Bye!'

'Poor Andre.' Robbie said sympathetically as they climbed into his car. 'I never want kids.'

'I never really thought about it, but after seeing Marty, I actually think I do.' Beck grinned. 'But they'd get much more discipline than what that Marty gets.'

Robbie smiled. 'So we'll go to Sikowitz tomorrow.' Beck nodded. 'Right, so I'll just drop you off at your RV.'

'Yeah, thanks, bud.' Beck nodded as he climbed out. 'See you tomorrow.'

The next day, they drove straight to Hollywood Arts.

'Are you sure Sikowitz still works here? He hasn't retired?' Beck asked.

'Yeah, positive.' Robbie nodded.

They walked into the building. It was 10 minutes before the bell for first period.

Almost as soon as they walked in, some girls came up to Beck.

'Hi there.' They flirted. 'Are you new here?'

'No, actually, I'm a graduate.' Beck rolled his eyes, stepping past them and heading to Sikowitz's room. Robbie gave the girls a wink before running after Beck.

Beck knocked on the door, peering inside – Sikowitz was sitting on the steps, sipping a coconut, reading a piece of paper.

'Sikowitz!' he grinned. His former teacher looked up, and laughed.

'Ah, Beck.' He said. 'Hello! Oh, and you, Robbie! Where is Rex?'

'Home.' Robbie pressed his lips together.

Beck rolled his eyes, as Sikowitz gave them each a hug. The boys exchanged startled glances, and then looked back at the teacher.

'It is so good to see you!' Sikowitz said. 'Why are you here?'

'You know Cat Valentine, your former student's 1-year anniversary concert is coming up?' Beck asked.

'Yes. I have been trying to get tickets. But it is sold out.' Sikowitz nodded.

'Yeah. I won a contest. I get 4 tickets and backstage passes.' Beck explained, almost tired of telling the tale. 'I'm inviting Robbie, Andre and you. Cat has already invited Tori and Jade.'

'ME?' Sikowitz repeated delightedly. 'You are inviting ME? I am so happy!'

Beck rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help smiling.

'When is this wonderful occasion?' Sikowitz asked. 'June 14th, if I'm not mistaken.'

'Yeah, that's it.' Beck nodded, hands in pockets. 'So can you come?'

'You bet your horsefeathers I can!' Sikowitz squealed with excitement.

'I don't know the proper details yet.' Beck said. 'But can I get your phone number once I have the details?'

'Oh, phone number?'

'Yeah…as in mobile.' Beck frowned slightly, confused.

'Oh, I don't own a mobile! But I'll give you my home number!' Sikowitz handed the same piece of paper he was reading over. It did have a house number on it.

'Why were you reading your house number?' Robbie asked.

'What?' Sikowitz looked at him.

'I…never mind.' Robbie wrinkled his nose in confusion. 'OK…see you soon.'

'Yeah, we'd better go. Bye, Sikowitz.' Beck waved, and left.

'He's even crazier than I remember!' Robbie exclaimed once they were out the classroom.

'I know. Hey, I'd better phone Cat.' Beck took his phone from his pocket. Robbie went to grab it. 'Whoa, man, what are you doing?'

'I want to speak to her!' Robbie whined.

'I need to talk to her first. Just give me a minute.' Beck looked at him as if he was crazy. 'Wait here.' He walked a little bit away, then phoned Cat.

'Hello, this is Caterina, who are you and how did you get this number?' Cat answered.

'What?' Beck blinked. 'Cat, is this you? It's Beck. What was that?'

'Oh! Hi, Beck. My manager tells me to answer the phone like that, just in case it's some crazy fan!' Cat giggled. 'Weird, right? So, what's up?'

'Well, Sikowitz can come, but Andre might not be able to.' Beck said. 'He was babysitting some kid who completely trashed his house. He reckons his parents are going to kill him. And ground him for months, missing the concert, even though he's an adult. So anyway, he said he would phone me today but he hasn't yet.'

'Oh, dear.' Cat said, worriedly.

'Hang on, Cat, I'm going to phone him. I'll phone you straight back!' Beck hung up, and phoned Andre.

'Hello?' he said.

'Hey, Andre. What's happening? Are you grounded?' he resisted rolling his eyes.

'Yeah.' He grumbled. 'For a week.'

This time Beck did roll his eyes.

'And I have to pay for the damages! $500! See what that little brat caused? And I only got paid $50 for babysitting her!'

'Hey, Marty's cute!' Beck defended.

'You wouldn't be saying that if you knew the things she did.' Andre hissed.

Beck rolled his eyes.

'But you can still definitely come to the concert?'

'Yep.'

'OK, that's great!' Beck said. 'Listen, I got to go, Cat's waiting for me to phone back.'

'Right, man, see you soon.'

'I'll phone you once I know what's happening.' Beck hung up, and quickly phoned Cat straight after.

'Hi, Beck!' she answered happily.

'Hey. Andre can come.' Beck said.

'Yay!' Cat squealed.

'But listen, I really need to know what's going on.' Beck smiled.

'Let's meet up, then.' Cat shrugged. 'Tonight, 7pm, at the Ruby, my treat. Do you know it?'

'Yeah. Cat, that's really expensive, are you sure?' Beck blinked.

'Of course! When you get there, say to the guy booked for "Valentine." See you then!' Cat hung up.

Beck put his phone in his pocket, as Robbie let out a yell.

'You said I could speak to her!' he exclaimed.

'I forgot. Sorry.' Beck sighed.

The Ruby was the fanciest restaurant he knew of – and really posh. What was he going to wear?

'Uh…booked for Valentine.' He muttered to the snotty-looking waiter. He felt ridiculous in his too-small, hired tux.

The waiter's eyes widened. 'Of course, sir! If you would just follow me!' He quickly led him into a private room. Cat was sitting at the single table. 'Here you go, and here is your menu.'

Cat gave him a smile. Beck looked at the waiter, and saw what he was thinking.

'This is _not_ a date.' He said quickly.

The waiter simply smiled knowingly, and left them to it.

'Cat, this is really risky! People will think we're dating, and think you're cheating!' Beck exclaimed to the perky redhead.

'But we know this isn't a date.' Cat shrugged.

Soon, they were laughing and chatting, while eating their meal.

'OK, OK, hang on.' Cat smiled. 'The whole point of this was the concert.'

'Oh, yeah! I'd forgotten.' Beck grinned stupidly. He was quite drunk – as was Cat, but not as much.

'Well, you are going to get a limo from your house to get to the concert at roughly 8.' Cat explained. 'You will be taken backstage to meet me, then you'll go to your seats for the actual concert. Afterwards, a security guy will get you and bring you backstage. You can meet the celebs who opened the concert, eat, drink, catch up…it'll be so fun! Then the limo will take you all back to your houses.'

'Sounds good.' Beck sipped at his drink.

''Scuse me, waiter!' Cat called. 'Can we get the bill now.'

'Of course, ma'am. Just a moment.' The waiter bowed. He disappeared, and reappeared. 'Here you are, Miss Valentine.' He handed the bill over. 'Have you enjoyed your date?'

'It wasn't a date!' Beck protested. 'We're just friends!'

The waiter smiled, and backed out the room.

'How much is it?' Beck sighed.

'I'm not telling you. You'll want to pay.' Cat hid it.

'Cat! Give it here.' Beck stood up, and tried to grab it from her. She squealed, and tried to pull back. She overbalanced in her chair, and fell back. Beck fell with her, and managed to stop himself with his arms. He looked down at her, she looked so beautiful. He didn't know what came over him, but he leant down and kissed her, full on the lips. It didn't feel as if she was responding, but he just couldn't pull himself away. When he heard someone in the corridor outside the door, he quickly got up, and pulled her up, her eyes wide.

He snatched the bill off of her. '$217.99! That is way too much.' He grabbed his wallet out of his pocket, took a couple of $50 bills and threw them at her. 'I got to go!'

And he ran out, ignoring her calls of 'Wait! Beck!'

As soon as he left the room, he bumped into a group with cameras.

'Move it, buddy, Cat Valentine's in there.' One said harshly.

Beck figured it out easily – they obviously worked for a magazine or a newspaper. He felt quite relieved that he had stopped the kiss when he did – if they had caught them kissing! Well, it wouldn't be good for Cat.

'Uh…is she? Wow.' Beck stammered, and ran down the corridor. He burst out the restaurant, and felt his lips. He could still taste, and smell, her strawberry lip balm.

He ran to his car, and smiled. He had kissed Cat!


	4. Partying

**Victorious ~ Bat**

**Chapter 4 – Partying**

**By **_**BooTheUnicorn**_

**Keep reviewing! :D**

**Oh, and please note I do NOT own Victorious or any companies mentioned, thanks :)**

After Beck's excitement about the kiss wore off, he began to realise what he'd done. He had _kissed. Cat._ And she hadn't responded! He felt so humiliated. He had tried to throw himself at her, yet she obviously only wanted to be friends. He ignored her calls, and found himself dreading the concert, when Cat would probably confront him.

The day of the concert came much faster than before.

Soon, everyone was sitting inside Beck's RV, impatiently waiting for the limo.

'Where is it? It was supposed to be here at 8! It's quarter past!' Robbie exclaimed. 'I do not want to be late seeing Cat!'

'Chill, it's here.' Beck said, peering out the window.

They all ran out the door, and gasped. There was a black stretch limo siting on Beck's driveway. It hardly fitted – the tail end rested on the road. The driver looked surprised to see them come out the RV, and he quickly exited the limo.

'Beck Oliver?' he asked.

'Me.' Beck put his hand up.

He seemed startled when the driver bowed slightly, then quickly opened the door for them.

Soon, they arrived at the concert hall, very excited.

As soon as they entered, Cat greeted them with a tight hug. She smiled shyly at Beck, blushing, recalling their kiss.

Robbie ran up to her, and gave her a tight hug. Andre followed, hugging her. Sikowitz didn't hug her, although he did congratulate her on her success. They began to catch up, much to Beck's relief – apart from the fact he was left with Tori and Jade. Tori, he didn't mind so much, but Jade, he did.

'Beck!' Tori squealed, hugging him tightly. 'It's so good to see you!' She began talking about everything, jobs, her new fiancé…but Beck zoned out, thinking about Cat.

5 minutes later, Cat finally had some time to speak to Beck.

'Why haven't you been answering my calls?' she whimpered.

'Listen…I'm sorry for what I did.' Beck said quickly. 'It was stupid and reckless, and those guys almost caught us and got pictures.'

'It's fine!' Cat smiled, recalling his soft lips upon hers. 'I quite enjoyed it. Maybe we should do it again, sometime.'

Beck stared at her, startled. 'I…I'm sorry. I thought you didn't like me in that way.' he admitted. 'When I kissed you, you just stayed still! I assumed you only wanted to be friends.'

'Sorry…you were squishing my arm and it really hurt.' Cat muttered. 'I would have kissed back! I did want to kiss back but it hurt too much.'

'Did I really?' Beck exclaimed. 'You should have said! I'm really sorry, Cat!'

'But…it's a good thing you stopped, I suppose, because paparazzi appeared as soon as you'd left.' Cat shrugged. 'Imagine what would have happened if they'd caught us!'

Beck noticed Jade was staring at them.

'Maybe we should talk about this…somewhere else. In private.' Beck offered.

'Sure!' Cat agreed, her perky attitude back on, although she felt slightly disheartened.

'Cat Valentine to wardrobes!' a voice suddenly called out.

'That's me!' Cat smiled, and hurried off.

Beck sighed wistfully.

'Come on. We need to get to our seats.' Andre said.

They had seats right at the front centre, and a perfect view.

They had a blast. They sang along with the songs, danced, waved at Cat, drank, ate…Afterwards, a burly security guard checked their names and their backstage passes, then led them backstage. Cat welcomed them with another tight hug.

Beck tried desperately to talk to Cat in private, but everyone kept crowding round her, congratulating her, and telling her how much she enjoyed the concert.

Eventually, they got distracted by the food table, and many celebrities who opened the show, and Cat motioned for Beck to come into her dressing room.

'I really like you, Beck.' Cat smiled steadily once they were inside.

'I really like you too, Cat.'

'But?'

'Cat, you're with Toby!' Beck exclaimed. 'If we do date, people will think you're cheating.'

'But I won't be, because I'm not "dating" Toby.' Cat protested.

'Maybe not, but everyone _thinks_ that you are.' Beck sighed.

'Well, I'll break up with him, then! In public! Oh, I know! We've both been asked to go onto some morning TV show, a really popular one.' Cat plotted. 'I'll tell him before, and on the TV show we will tell everyone that we've decided to be friends – just friends, and nothing else.'

'What…but…' Beck stammered. 'Cat…you can't just do that!'

'Then after, I want to be with you!' Cat squealed happily. 'There we go, everything is sorted and happy!'

'I don't think it'll be that easy…' Beck began to say, but Cat's manager knocked at the door. He stared disapprovingly at Beck.

'Remember, Caterina, you are with Toby.' He reminded.

'No, I'm not! Toby and I don't have feelings for each other! It's a false relationship!' Cat exclaimed angrily. 'I'm going to break up with him, publicly.'

'Then go and be with pretty-boy, I suppose. Well, just remember, the public love Coby. They might not like it. They might not like you and him.' He pointed.

'That's Beck.' Cat put in.

'Cat and Beck. Bat! The public might not like Bat.' The manager nodded. 'Well, come on, you two, before you do anything inappropriate.'

'I'm still breaking up with him.' Cat told Beck as they walked out the door.

'Cat, I don't think that's a good idea.' Beck said, but she was already gone, to sign some autographs and get some pictures taken with fans.

A week later, Beck's phone rang at 9am.

'Hello?' he yawned.

'Beck? It's Cat! Did I wake you?' Cat asked.

'Huh? No, no.' Beck sat up in bed. 'What's up?'

'I'm about to go onto that TV show!' Cat said. 'I…I spoke to Toby just there, and he says he doesn't want to break up! He says that he genuinely likes me in _that way_. He doesn't want to break up! What am I going to do?'

'Just don't break up.' Beck yawned again.

'BECK!' Cat exclaimed. 'I am fed up of being in a relationship with him. I don't have feelings for him.'

'Cat…' Beck groaned. 'I really don't think you should break up.'

'Why? Do you like me being unhappy?' Cat said angrily. 'I thought you wanted to be with me!'

'Of course I do! But…ugh, fine. Break up with him on the TV show!' Beck suggested.

'I can't do that! He would be humiliated!' Cat protested.

'Well…that's all I got, OK?' Beck sighed. 'Just do what you want, I'm going back to bed.'

'Oh, fine then. You obviously don't care.' Cat snapped, and hung up.

Beck blinked, realising what had just happened. 'Shit…' he tried to phone back. It went straight to voicemail. 'Cat, I'm sorry! I was half-asleep, I wasn't thinking about what I was saying. I'm really sorry. Phone me back…Bye.'

He hung up, and was about to fall back on the pillow, when he decided to watch the show Cat was on. What was it called, again?

He flicked through channels before eventually finding it. Cat was sitting with Toby, and the two presenters, Ron and Elle.

'So how is your relationship going? Still fresh?' Elle grinned.

'Yep! It's our 6-month anniversary coming up, isn't it, honey?' Toby smiled, speaking to Cat, who had a worried look on her face. 'Honey?'

'I can't do this!' Cat stood up.

'Cat…what are you doing? Sit down!' Toby hissed.

'Ssh! Just listen.' Cat sighed. 'Toby…I think we should break up.'

Ron gasped. 'You hearing this, folks?'

'Cat…please.' Toby begged. 'Can't we talk about this somewhere else?'

'No way! You continue, honey.' Elle encouraged.

'I don't have feelings for you, Toby.' Cat sighed. 'I just want to be friends.'

Elle and Ron gasped simultaneously. 'No more Coby? Come on, Cat, dish out the goss – what boy do you have your eye on, then?'

Cat looked at the floor, and muttered two words: 'Beck Oliver.' And ran off the stage.

'Beck Oliver! I wonder who that lucky man is!' Ron whistled. He froze, and gave Toby a sympathetic look.

Beck didn't care what happened after that. He couldn't believe Cat just did that!

His phone beeped: a text from Cat.

_Come down to the Channel 10 studio…please. :( I need some comforting :(_

Beck stared quizzically at the text, but jumped up and began to get ready as quick as he could. He hurried into his car, and drove to the Channel 10 studio.

He was unsure which one Cat was in, but when he saw paparazzi yelling 'Cat! CAT!' outside one of the doors, he guessed that was it.

'Hey…hey! Is that Beck Oliver?' one noticed him. He groaned, climbing out the car. 'Beck! Beck, come here, buddy! How does it feel to be loved by Cat Valentine?'

Beck didn't say anything, just marched past him and knocked on the metal door. 'It's Beck!'

The door was quickly unlocked, and Cat appeared. She gasped when she saw him, her face tearstained. She jumped forward and kissed him full on the lips, hearing the clicking of the cameras surrounding them.

When they broke apart, Beck smiled broadly. His life was finally working out.


	5. Marrying

**Victorious ~ Bat**

**Chapter 5 – Marrying**

**By **_**BooTheUnicorn**_

**Hey, guys :) I'm soooo, soooo sorry for not uploading in a while. I wasn't sure how to write out the beginning of this…just read it :D & one quick note – I've changed my name :) I just thought my old name was too formal, and besides, when I was about 7 I had an imaginary unicorn called Boo ;)**

**This is the second-last chapter :o just one more! Yep, just a little short&sweet story :)**

**Oh, and please note I do NOT own Victorious, or any companies mentioned, thanks :)**

11 months on, at The Top Awards, Beck was accompanying Cat to the awards show – as she had been nominated for Best Female Singer and Best Actress. She was practically jumping around in her seat as the nominees for the Best Female Singer were announced.

Beck held his breath as the presenter said, 'And the winner is…_CAT VALENTINE!_' Cat squealed out loud, stood up and tried to compose herself as she walked to the stage.

'I cannot thank you enough for this award!' she said, smiling from ear-to-ear. 'I am just so excited, I can't believe it! I would like to thank my manager, Stewie, my Mom and Dad, my brother, and all my fans, thank you so, so, so, SO much! But I want to give a special thanks to my boyfriend, Beck. I truly don't know what I would do without you.'

That was when Beck stood up. He felt extremely nervous – everyone, including the millions watching on their TV, live, was watching him. He had arranged it all with the producers – they knew exactly what was going on. Cat was looking at him with wide eyes. He took a deep breath, and marched up to the stage, next to Cat.

'Cat Valentine, I have loved you ever since I set eyes on you, and I can't believe it's taken me this long to ask you, but…will you marry me?' Beck went down on 1 knee, and produced a ring, but not before he turned the secret microphone on he had at his ear.

Cat's mouth fell open, and tears began streaming down her cheeks, causing her makeup to run, but she couldn't care less. She gave him her hand, and he carefully slid the diamond ring onto her ring finger. He then stood up, kissed and hugged tightly, while the entire arena erupted into applause.

As soon as they were in the limo, going back to their mansion, Cat asked him,

'What do you mean you loved me since you set eyes on me?'

'I…It's pretty self-explanatory.' Beck frowned slightly.

'No, I know, but I mean…we met in kindergarten! You didn't show any signs that you liked me – and you started to date girls, and Jade!' Cat's gasped. 'What if Jade is mad at me?'

'Jade won't be mad at you, Cat.' Beck sighed. 'Why would she?'

'Because you dated her while you still loved me!' Cat fretted, then gave him a suspicious look. 'Unless you were only saying that!'

'Of course I wasn't!' Beck kissed the ring. 'I meant every word.'

'Yay!' Cat clapped. 'Now we can get married and make _babies_!'

Beck couldn't help but look alarmed at this. 'Isn't it a little early? We're only 20! And we're not even married yet!' Wrong thing to say – Cat immediately scowled.

'Don't you want to have children? A little boy to play football and soccer with, a little girl to protect?' she exclaimed.

'Of course I do!' Beck said quickly. 'I mean, one step at a time, right?'

'It doesn't matter!' Cat argued, but she snuggled into her fiancé. 'I am so excited! I wonder who I should ask to be my bridesmaids? When should we make the date? What about my bachelorette party? What should I do for it?'

'Hey, hey, calm it.' Beck grinned.

'How many bridesmaids are you _supposed _to have?' Cat wondered. 'Well, no matter what, Tori and Jade will be bridesmaids – and maybe my old neighbours – Carly and Phoebe, the twins! We're still really close.'

'Do you want a summer wedding?' Beck asked.

'Yes! Please!' Cat squealed happily.

Suddenly, her phone rang. Cat's expression immediately turned anxious – it was Jade.

'Will I answer it?' she asked.

'I think you should.'

Cat quickly pressed the green button before she could change her mind. 'Hello?'

'_Cat! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you_!' Jade squealed, genuinely thrilled for her best friend. '_And he did it on TV!'_

Cat giggled. 'Really? So you're not mad?'

'_Why would I be?'_

'Oh, no reason!' Cat covered up quickly. 'Listen, Jade, I was wondering…' she hesitated. 'If you maybe wanted to be my bridesmaid?'

She had to hold the phone away from her ear, and even so you could hear Jade's screams in delight.

'_CAT! OH MY GOD, I WOULD LOVE TO! I AM SO HAPPY YOU ASKED ME!' _she screamed. '_I can't WAIT! I'm SOOOO EXCITED!'_

Jade had most _definitely_ lost her gothic attitude from high school.

'Yay!' Cat grinned. 'I'm going to ask Tori…and maybe my old neighbours, Carly and Phoebe?'

She heard Jade gulp. She had gotten over her hatred of Tori, after she and Beck broke up, although she still found her quite irritating, but she loved the twins.

'_Tori? Great! Fantastic_!' she tried to sound enthusiastic, and then actually did speaking about the twins. '_And Carly and Phoebe? That'll be amazing! They are so funny. I haven't seen them in ages!_'

'Yeah.' Cat agreed.

'_So when is the date_?'

'Well, we're not sure yet, but we're hoping for a summer date.' Cat explained.

'_Sounds great! Well, I'm so looking forward to it!_' Jade laughed, and a voice said something in the background. '_Oops! That's Tommy. I got to go! Bye! Love ya, Cat!'_

'Kay-kay! Love you too!' Cat smiled. Tommy was Jade's boyfriend.

'I take it she's looking forward to it?' Beck rolled his eyes.

Cat giggled. 'I can't wait! I need to phone Tori, now. Hang on a mo, babes.'

She picked up her phone again and phoned Tori.

'_CAT! I can't believe it! CONGRATULATIONS! I am so thrilled for you!'_ Tori squealed as soon as she answered.

Cat giggled. 'Thank you! I'm so excited.'

'_I'd imagine you would be! I'd be better getting an invitation!'_ Tori joked.

'You definitely will! And more. Would you maybe want to be my bridesmaid?'

Tori reacted in a similar way to Jade – she began screaming in excitement. '_I'm going to be a bridesmaid! I've never been a bridesmaid before! AAAAH!'_

Cat held the phone away from her ear while she yelled and screamed, then warily held it back to her ear.

'Jade is also a bridesmaid, and I'm hoping maybe Carly and Phoebe, my old neighbours, will be bridesmaids, too.' Cat explained.

'_Oh, joy. Jade._' Tori said, but she was only joking. '_And Carly and Phoebe? Were they the two identical twins at your last birthday party? Oh my god, I love those two! They're so funny!'_

'I'm glad you like my selection!' Cat giggled. 'OK, Tori, I got to go, we're home, now. Bye!'

'_Bye, Cat! And also, congratulations on winning the Best Actress and the Best Female Singer Awards! And your wedding, of course_.' Tori said.

'Thank you!' Cat smiled, and hung up. 'I had forgotten about the awards, in all this proposal business!' She poked Beck's stomach. 'Your fault, mister!'

Beck rolled his eyes, climbing out the car. Cat followed, thanked the chauffeur and ran into their mansion.

He began kissing her gently, but soon he was pulling her tightly against his body, and beginning to get touchy-feely.

'Beck! Please.' Cat grinned, pulling away.

'What?' he moaned. 'Come on, we're engaged!'

'Yes, not married. Yet.' Cat smiled, skipping off to the kitchen to heat up some pizza.

4 months later, Cat, Jade, Tori, Carly and Phoebe were dress shopping, looking at bride and bridesmaid dresses for Cat and Beck's wedding, which was 5 months ahead in June. They were being followed by paparazzi, but finally lost them at a jewellery shop.

'That one looks lovely!' Tori pointed at the window of a bridal shop. 'I think you would really suit that.'

Cat studied the dress, which would hug her figure right down to her toes, and shook her head. 'I want a puffy dress!'

Jade rolled her eyes, and pointed at a black bridesmaid dress. 'That looks good, right, girls?'

'No!' Tori protested.

'Ugh, Vega.' Jade gritted her teeth. 'Well, you can all pick something else, then.'

'I want my bridesmaids to be _matching_.' Cat insisted. 'Sorry, Jade, no black dress.'

'We could compromise?' Jade offered. 'The same dress except different colours?'

'Maybe.'

They wandered around, looking at all sorts of dresses, and by the end of the day, they were all quite taken by a pale pink coloured long, silky dress. Just one dress cost a fortune, but Cat was very willing to buy four.

'Will you still have these in stock, in about…4 months?' Cat asked the saleswoman, Morgan.

'Oh, yes, I expect so.' She gave Cat a broad smile. 'Congratulations, by the way, Cat!'

Cat paused, wondering how she knew, then sighed, remembering.

'Thank you.'

'If you want, you can get them half price!' Morgan continued, smiling, as she waved a pad at Cat. 'If you autograph this!'

Cat hesitated, but eventually took the pad and the marker pen.

'So are you sure about this dress, girls?' she checked. They all eagerly nodded. 'Kay-kay. Who will I sign it to?'

'One to "Morgan," one to "Serena," one to "Elliot" and one to "Freya."' Morgan said. 'One for each dress.'

'Got it.' Cat began carefully writing. 'There you go.'

'Right, so you'll have to come back in around 4 months to sort the dress sizes out.' Morgan continued. 'Just in case some of you change sizes.'

'Kay-kay.' Cat nodded.

'And don't worry, I will sort everything, Cat. All you have to do is come with these four ladies to measure their sizes, and double-check your order, and then come back to pick them up!' Morgan smiled. 'I'll just need your mobile number. Just for business!'

'Yes, just for business.' Cat nodded and wrote it down.

'They're beautiful!' Cat squealed, a tear coming to her eye to see her four bridesmaids dressed up in their dresses.

'So they are OK?' Morgan asked.

'Better! They're _wonderful_, and they fit perfectly!' Cat smiled broadly. 'Thank you so, so much!'

'You are very welcome, Cat.' Morgan beamed. 'And we also do bridal dresses, if you haven't found yours yet…?'

Cat shook her head, remembering her mother's beautiful wedding dress that she was intending to wear on the big day. It was simply gorgeous, a strapless silky satin puffy dress, which had a long soft skirt and train, with a layer of lace over it, dotted with sparkly butterflies. It fitted perfectly, as she and her mother were extremely similar.

She had a beautiful silver bracelet that had been in her family for generations, and it had gotten cleaned and shined for something old, her something new was a pretty white comb to attach her long veil to, her something borrowed was a pair of silver earrings from Jade, she actually had a blue garter for something blue, and of course, the silver sixpence in her shoe.

Soon, it was the big day. Cat's heart was thundering as she looked at the beautiful venue they had decided to use for the wedding. They had kept it simple, white benches, almost, on either side of a long red carpet (matching Cat's hair, and Cat's manager had insisted red, as they are celebrities and it would "look good and cool in pictures.") The red carpet was completely out of place, as everything else was white, yet it made everything else stand out. There was a white archway at the end of the aisle, and there were flowers just about everywhere. Cat had chosen roses, pink and white and red and yellow. The venue looked beautiful, with the colourful carpet and flowers.

'Come on! You have to get ready!' Jade pulled her upstairs to her "dressing room."

'I'm so nervous!' she was practically crying once her bridesmaids, her mother and her friend, the makeup artist had done putting her makeup on. It was only light – powder on her cheeks, faint eyeliner and a touch of mascara.

'Don't you dare cry!' Jade said sharply.

'Sorry!' she sniffed and took a deep breath. A few minutes later, she was bouncing in her chair. 'I'm so excited! I can't believe I'm getting _married_!'

'Time to get your dress on!' Tori was equally as excited.

'Eeep!' Cat stood up, and ran to the private changing room.

'You look so…beautiful, honey!' her mother said, sniffing back tears as she saw her daughter in the beautiful flowing dress. 'Oh, I can't cry, I cannot cry!'

Cat beamed. 'You look beautiful too, Mommy!'

Cat's mother made a funny expression, gently dabbing at her eyes with her finger.

'Oh, my gosh, CAT! You look so gorgeous and wonderful and beautiful and amazing!' Tori gasped, running to give her friend a hug.

'So do you!' Cat squealed.

'Watch it, Vega, don't crease her dress!' Jade snapped.

Meanwhile, Beck was sitting, drumming his fingers on the table, looking at himself in a mirror.

'I'm a mess.' He moaned. 'I hardly slept last night! I'm so freaking nervous!'

'Calm it, man.' Andre told him. Beck had asked him to be his best man. 'Everything is going to be fine, all right? Cat's bridesmaids and I sorted everything. I think guests are arriving now!'

'And there's going to be all sorts of celebrities there. What if I mess up?' Beck fretted. 'It'll be in all the magazines if I do!'

'But you won't.' Andre interrupted. 'It's going to be fine, if you'd just relax!'

'I wonder what her dress looks like.' Beck bit his lip.

Andre smiled knowingly. He had seen Cat in it, and he was sure Beck was going to be blown away. They were both excited, waiting quickly.

'Right, come on, it's 2 o'clock, we'd better head down now.' He told Beck.

'Are you all OK, darling?' Cat's father asked, taking a deep breath. Their arms were linked, and they were waiting for the doors to open to start walking down the aisle behind her bridesmaids. That was a bit Cat was nervous about. What if she tripped? She wore high heels all the time, but she was feeling especially nervous. 'Cat? You're shaking!'

'Sorry, Daddy!' Cat tried to compose herself.

'You look beautiful, just…relax.' Her Daddy soothed her.

'Ssh!' Jade hissed, turning around to face the beautiful bride and her father. 'They might be able to hear you!'

Cat quickly shut up, and heard a piano as the doors swung open. She took a deep breath, clutching at her Daddy and her bouquet tightly as she slowly and carefully walked down the aisle behind her beautiful bridesmaids. She could see Beck, in between Tori and Carly's heads, and he looked absolutely magnificent in his tux – he was breathtakingly handsome. He obviously thought the same about Cat, as he stood there, eyes widened at her beauty.

Cat felt like she was about to cry with happiness. She was about to marry her first love – the boy she had loved since kindergarten.

She was brought down to earth by her father giving her a hug and kissing her cheek, and stepping to the side, leaving her at the altar with Beck and the priest..

'Dearly beloved…' he began to read. Cat zoned out at this point. She was so nervous and scared, yet excited and thrilled at the same time. She kept glancing sly glances at Beck, who was smiling. 'Please turn toward each other, and hold hands.'

She immediately turned and took his hands, clutching tightly. She found he was shaking, too.

'Beckett Oliver, do you take Caterina Valentine to be your wedded wife? Will you comfort her, and keep her, and do you vow that for time and eternity, you will be together for evermore?'

'I do.'

He repeated the same for Cat, except swapping the names around, and she easily answered 'I do.'

They repeated their vows, and exchanged the beautiful rings. Cat had a slender silver one with three simple diamonds, and Beck had a simple silver one.

The priest said some more words, before saying what they had been waiting for:

'I now pronounce you…husband and wife! Groom, you may kiss your bride.'

Beck, with no hesitation, plunged forward and pressed his lips to Cat's. Their kiss lasted four seconds, before they quickly drew apart. He gave her a knowing smile – they would have plenty of time for kissing.

'Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great pleasure I introduce to you for the first time as husband and wife, Beckett Oliver and Caterina Valentine!'

Everyone stood up and erupted into applause, as Cat burst into happy tears.

The wedding went absolutely fantastic. Beck removed Cat's garter, and threw it at some guests, and Cat stood, her back to the girls, and threw her bouquet, right into the arms of Jade, who promptly went crimson.

They quickly went for their honeymoon in Hawaii, and spent most of the trip finally making love. It lasted around a month, despite only supposed to be 3 weeks, and they were sorely disappointed when it ended, although they were glad to be home.

Three days after they got home, Cat shyly approached Beck.

'Hey, hun.' He gave her a broad smile, kissing her. He stopped when he saw her worried expression. 'What's up?'

'Well…' she hesitated. 'Beck…I really…'

'Cat! What is it? Spit it out!'

'Well, see, I tried 6 pregnancy tests since we got back and I think I might be pregnant!' she blurted, her eyes squeezed closed.

When she opened them, Beck stood, jaw dropped.

'Beck?' she said. 'Say something!'

He gave her a slow grin, then hugged her tightly, shouting out in excitement.

'I'm going to be a Dad!'

**Can I just say that I am Scottish and I live in Scotland, so I'm not too sure of American wedding traditions so please don't hate me if I got anything wrong I apologise if I did! :( I did look up "American wedding traditions" so I hope Google has been good to me and given me real facts :) and also, in this story I've tried to use American spellings like "Mom" even though I say "Mum" because, y'know, Victorious is in America! :)**

**I'm 13 and never been to a wedding before so I kind of improvised with the "I do" bit, again, using Google. :)**

**This is the second-last chapter! One more :o**


	6. Perfect

**Victorious ~ Bat**

**Chapter 6 – Perfect**

**By **_**BooTheUnicorn**_

**Hi, guys, it's me, Boo :) Yay, I made it to the last chapter :) yep, this is the final one! Just a little short&sweet story…thank you to everyone who reviewed & subscribed, and please continue :D**

**I'm working on a new Victorious story, going to be uploading it soon. Not too sure on the name, **_**yet**_**, but keep your eye out for it :D & naturally, it's Bat, my favee couple :D**

**OK, here you go, enjoy!**

**Oh, and please note I do NOT own Victorious or any companies mentioned, thanks :)**

'_Cat Valentine – 8 months pregnant!_' Cat read the magazine. '_When we saw the young star was looking a little fatter, we thought she was just piling on the pounds, but when she had taken to Twitter to announce her pregnancy, we were jumping for joy for her! She and her husband, Beck Oliver, are expecting a little monster on June 15__th__, and we can't wait to see the little cherub! And guess what? We have a fresh interview, with the one and only Cat Valentine! Read on!'_

Her eyes zipped down the page, smiling. 'Look! Everyone is excited for us!' she called to her husband, Beck.

'Not as excited as I am.' He grinned, giving her a hug, then placing his hand on her large belly. 'I wonder what they'll say when they find out it's twins!'

'I know! I can't wait!' she squealed, putting her hand next to his, and feeling their two babes kicking around.

'I can't believe you didn't want to find out the gender. Why not? It's killing me!' Beck laughed.

'It's going to be a surprise.' Cat answered. 'And I don't care whether they're boys or girls, or both! I'm thrilled either way.'

'I know, baby, so am I.' Beck smiled.

The days were ticking by so s-l-o-w-l-y for Cat. She could hardly do anything. She couldn't work, Beck wouldn't let her cook, or even make cupcakes, in case she burned herself, she couldn't go out thanks to the many paparazzi waiting outside their large iron gates…all she could do was sit and watch TV, or read a book, or maybe even write a song. She was bored of that. But she knew it was going to be worth it when she held her two babies.

Soon, on May 28th, Cat was sitting watching TV, when she felt something painful happen, it was very hard to describe. It was like extra strong periods. Her eyes widened, as she knew what this meant. She stood up, doubled up in pain, and screamed, 'BECK! BECK!'

He heard her immediately, and ran downstairs. He saw her, and figured out what was going on.

'Come on, quick!' He took her hand and gently pulled her towards the door, only stopping to slip their shoes on. He opened the front door, and led her to the car. The paparazzi were furiously taking pictures, but some faltered when they saw what was going on.

Beck climbed into the car, and drove to the gates, quickly entering a pin so the gates unlocked. He furiously beeped his horn.

'MOVE, SHE'S GIVING BIRTH!' he screeched out his window.

They immediately moved out the way, still taking pictures as he sped out the driveway and down the road, away, as the gates automatically closed.

'Ssh, Cat, it's OK, we're getting you to the hospital, OK? Just breath in…and out…in…and out. Keep calm for me baby, all right?' he begged as he followed directions to a hospital.

'I nee…I need to phone…Jade.' She gasped. 'Pl…please, Beck!'

He looked at her as if she was crazy. 'Cat, baby, you're giving birth!'

'I nee…I need her there! She's my…my best friend! Please g…give me my phone!' she pleaded. 'She's their god…mother!'

Beck frowned slightly, and reluctantly handed her the phone. 'Oh, all right, but keep breathing in…and out. In…and out.'

With shaky fingers she phoned Jade, who was on speed dial 3.

'Jade!' she gasped.

'Cat! Are you all right?' Jade sounded concerned.

'I…I'm gi…giving birth!' she panted. 'I'm al…almost at the hospital! Please…meet me there!'

'OK! I'm leaving right now!' Jade said. 'I'll be there as soon as I can, OK?'

Jade lived a lot nearer to the hospital, so Cat hoped they would arrive at around the same time.

They did. Cat was hobbling through the door with Beck when Jade ran in, and spotted her best friend. She began yelling 'CAT! CAT!'

She ran towards the reception, pushing past the queue.

'Please! Cat's giving birth!' she begged, pointing towards Cat, who was now trying not to scream in pain.

'Why…why does it hurt so much?' Cat wailed.

The receptionist's eyes widened, and picked up a phone. 'Hello? Yes, we have Cat Valentine here, in labor, with very sharp contractions. Yes, the reception! Just, hurry!'

Almost immediately, two doctor and three nurses appeared with a gurney, and loaded Cat on it. 'Ple…please can my…my husband and…my friend come?'

'If you want, just hurry!' the doctor said. He wasn't sure about Jade coming, but Cat was about to give birth any moment so he agreed.

7 hours later, Cat was sitting, holding a baby boy, with Beck holding a baby girl, crying with happiness and slight pain.

The babies were beautiful. They were _perfect_. They had wispy brown hair, bright blue eyes, which soon turned brown, and cute button noses. They couldn't be more like their parents.

'Congratulations, Cat.' The doctor smiled, looking at his papers.

'Why did it hurt so much?' Cat whimpered. 'I thought you were supposed to get early labor before the active labor!'

'You did get early labor.' The doctor smiled. 'You must never have noticed it! And it will hurt slightly more with twins.'

Cat gave a wan smile. 'It was worth it!'

'Have you two thought about names?' the doctor asked.

'Yes.' Cat nodded, looking up at Beck, smiling, then down at her baby boy. 'This little one is going to be called Avan, and our little girl will be Ariana.'

'Ah, lovely!' the doctor seemed genuinely pleased. 'What wonderful names.'

'Thank you.' Cat smiled, looking down and cooing at Avan. She looked up. 'When can we go home?'

'We're going to keep you in for two days, just to monitor your and your babies health.' The doctor answered.

'What? Are they OK?' Beck asked worriedly.

'Yes, yes, of course they are.' The doctor smiled. 'But they were half a month early, which was quite expected, but just to be sure.'

'OK.' Beck agreed.

Beck couldn't believe how much his life had changed. At one point, he was an unemployed graduate, seemingly forever banished to the single life, and now. Well, now, he had a beautiful wife, two beautiful children. His life was perfect.

**Yay! It's finished :) & same as last chapter – I'm not sure about giving birth and labour either, so I used my good pal Google again :) so sorry if I got anything wrong :(**

**I hope you enjoyed reading, I enjoyed writing :D as I said up there, I have a new story, although I'm not sure what to call it quite yet :)**

**THANK YOU, BYE, I LOVE YOU ALL :D**

**BooTheUnicorn**

**Xoxo**


End file.
